To date, purification and amplification of the 14 genes of interest has been completed for all 382 strains. High-quality high-throughput sequences for the amplicons have been completed for all strains for all but one of the genes;this gene proved difficult to amplify and sequence and has been removed from the study. Initial assemblies have been completed, and resequencing of problem areas and reassembly of the new sequences has been completed. Additional quality review is being performed for 113 sequences, to verify the identification of new alleles. We expect this process to be completed in the next three months.